1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a speaker, more particularly, to an improved structure of a speaker in which a join of a voice coil pipe is strengthened to effectively increase strength and reduce distortion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a sectional view of a traditional speaker, which mainly comprises:
a speaker frame 1, the speaker frame 1 is connected with a yoke 11 at its lower end, a magnet 12 is disposed in the yoke 11, and a rim 13 extends from an outer edge of the speaker frame 1;
a voice coil pipe 2, the voice coil pipe 2 comprises a paper pipe 21 and a coil 22, the coil 22 is wound at the lower end of the paper pipe 21, the voice coil pipe 2 is sleeved onto the outside of the magnet 12 of the speaker frame 1;
a damper 3, the damper 3 comprises a hole 31 opened at a center thereof, the damper 3 is sleeved onto to the voice coil pipe 2 through the hole 31, the outer edge of the damper 3 is attached to the outer edge of the bottom inside the speaker frame 1, and the hole 31 of the damper 3 is attached to the voice coil pipe 2 through the colloid;
a cone 4, the cone 4 comprises a surround 41 formed on the outer edge thereof, and a hole 42 opened at a center of the cone 4, the cone 4 is sleeved onto the voice coil pipe 2 through the hole 42, the outer edge of the surround 41 is attached to the rim 13 of the speaker frame 1 through the colloid, and the hole 42 of the cone 4 is attached to the voice coil pipe 2 through the colloid;
a diaphragm 5, the diaphragm 5 wraps up the upper end of the voice coil pipe 2; and
a traditional speaker is formed by assembling the above components, however, since the traditional voice coil pipe 2 is held by the damper 3 and the cone 4 at two points on the voice coil pipe 2, the strength of the join of the voice coil pipe 2 is weak; when the voice coil pipe 2 is vibrating upward and downward in high speed, it is easy to cause the voice coil pipe 2 to shift horizontally and to cause the cone 4 to deform in the long term.
Therefore, the traditional speaker still presents some shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention has put a lot of efforts in studying the deficiencies in the traditional speaker; after years of constant research, the inventor has proposed an improved structure of a speaker in the present invention.